Ogniem i mieczem/Tom I/Rozdział XVII
Aby wyjaśnić, co zaszło w Rozłogach, należy nam się cofnąć nieco w przeszłość, aż do owej nocy, w której pan Skrzetuski wyprawił Rzędziana z listem z Kudaku do starej kniahini. List zawierał usilną prośbę, by kniahini zabrawszy Helenę jechała jak najśpieszniej do Łubniów pod opiekę księcia Jeremiego, gdyż wojna rozpocznie się lada chwila. Rzędzian siadłszy na czajkę, którą pan Grodzicki z Kudaku po prochy wyprawił, ruszył w drogę i odbywał ją wolno, bo płynęli w górę rzeki. Pod Krzemieńczugiem spotkali wojska płynące pod wodzą Krzeczowskiego i Barabasza, przez hetmanów przeciw Chmielnickiemu wyprawione. Rzędzian widział się z Barabaszem, któremu zaraz opowiedział, jakie niebezpieczeństwa z jazdy na Sicz dla pana Skrzetuskiego wyniknąć mogą. Prosił zatem starego pułkownika, by po spotkaniu się z Chmielnickim nie omieszkał silnie upomnieć się o posła. Po czym ruszył dalej. Do Czehryna przybyli świtaniem. Tu zaraz otoczyły ich straże semenów pytając, co by byli za jedni. Odpowiedzieli, że z Kudaku od pana Grodzickiego z listem do hetmanów jadą. Mimo to wezwano starszego z czajki i Rzędziana, by szli opowiedzieć się pułkownikowi. – Jakiemu pułkownikowi? – pytał starszy. – Panu Łobodzie – odpowiedzieli esaułowie ze straży – któremu hetman wielki rozkazał wszystkich przybywających od Siczy do Czehryna zatrzymywać i badać. Poszli. Rzędzian szedł śmiało, gdyż nie spodziewał się niczego złego, wiedząc, że tu już rozciąga się moc hetmańska. Zaprowadzono ich blisko Dzwonieckiego Węgła, do domu pana Żeleńskiego, w którym była kwatera pułkownika Łobody. Ale powiedziano im, że pułkownik jeszcze świtaniem do Czerkas wyjechał i że zastąpi go podpułkownik. Czekali więc dość długo, aż na koniec drzwi się otworzyły i oczekiwany podpułkownik ukazał się w izbie. Na jego widok zadrżały pod Rzędzianem kolana. Był to Bohun. Moc hetmańska rozciągała się wprawdzie jeszcze w Czehrynie, ale że Łoboda i Bohun nie przeszli dotąd do Chmielnickiego, a natomiast, przeciwnie, głośno opowiadali się przy Rzeczypospolitej, przeto hetman wielki im właśnie wyznaczył postój w Czehrynie i strażować tam rozkazał. Bohun siadł za stołem i począł badać przybyłych. Starszy, który wiózł list pana Grodzickiego, odpowiedział za siebie i za Rzędziana. Po obejrzeniu listu młody podpułkownik począł troskliwie wyptywać, co w Kudaku słychać, i widocznym było, iż miał wielką ochotę wywiedzieć się, z czym pan Grodzicki do hetmana wielkiego ludzi i czajkę wysyłał. Ale starszy nie umiał mu na to odpowiedzieć, a list był sygnetem pana Grodzickiego przywarty. Wybadawszy ich tedy Bohun już miał odprawiać i do kalety sięgał, aby zaś napiwek od niego mieli, gdy wtem drzwi się otwarły i pan Zagłoba wleciał jak piorun do izby. – Słuchaj, Bohun! – wołał – zdrajca Dopuło najlepszy trojniak utaił. Poszedłem z nim do piwnicy – patrzę: siano, nie siano wedle węgła. Pytam: co jest? rzeknie: suche siano! Kiedy nie spojrzę bliżej, aż tu łeb od gąsiorka wygląda jak Tatar z trawy. O! Taki synu! mówię, podzielimy się robotą, ty zjesz siano, boś wół, a ja miód wypiję, bom człowiek. Przyniosłem też gąsiorek na godziwą próbę, daj jeno kubków. To rzekłszy pan Zagłoba jedną ręką pod bok się ułapił, drugą podniósł gąsiorek nad głową i śpiewać począł: :Hej, Jaguś, hej, Kunduś, daj jeno szklanic, :Daj autem i pysia, nie zważaj na nic. Tu pan Zagłoba przerwał nagle, ujrzawszy Rzędziana, postawił gąsiorek na stole i rzekł: – O, jak mnie Bóg miły! toż to pachołek pana Skrzetuskiego! – Czyj? – spytał śpiesznie Bohun. – Pana Skrzetuskiego, namiestnika, któren do Kudaku pojechał, a mnie tu przed wyjazdem takim miodem łubniańskim częstował, że niech się każdy inny spod wiechy schowa. Co zaś się z twoim panem dzieje? co? Zdrów–li? – Zdrów i kazał się waszmości kłaniać – rzekł zmieszany Rzędzian. – Wielkiej to jest fantazji kawaler. A ty jakże się w Czehrynie znalazłeś! Czemu cię to pan z Kudaku odesłał? – Pan jako pan – rzecze na to pacholik – ma swoje sprawy w Łubniach, za którymi mnie wrócić kazał, bo i nie miałem co robić w Kudaku. Przez cały ten czas Bohun patrzył bystro na Rzędziana; nagle rzekł: – Znam i ja twego pana, widziałem go w Rozłogach. Rzędzian przekrzywił głowę i nadstawiwszy ucha, niby to nie dosłyszawszy, spytał: – Gdzie? – W Rozłogach. – To Kurcewiczów – rzekł Zagłoba. – Czyje? – pytał znów Rzędzian. – Widzę, żeś coś ogłuchł – zauważył sucho Bohun. – Bom się też nie wyspał. – To się jeszcze wyśpisz. Powiadasz tedy, że twój pan wysłał cię do Łubniów? – A jakże. – Pewnie tam ma jaką podwikę – wtrącił pan Zagłoba – do której afekt przez ciebie przesyła. – Czy ja tam wiem, mój jegomość!... może ma, a może i nie ma – rzecze Rzędzian. Następnie skłonił się Bohunowi i panu Zagłobie. – Niech będzie pochwalony – rzekł zabierając się do odejścia. – Na wieki! – odparł Bohun. – Poczekaj no, ptaszku, nie śpiesz się. A czemuś to ty przede mną taił, żeś jest pacholikiem pana Skrzetuskiego? – A bo mnie jegomość nie pytał, a ja sobie myślę: co mam o byle czym mówić? Niech będzie pochwalo... – Poczekaj, mówię. Listy jakowe od pana wieziesz? – Pańska rzecz pisać, a moja, jako sługi, oddać, ale jeno temu, do kogo są pisane, zaczem niech mi będzie wolno pożegnać waszmość panów. Bohun zmarszczył swe sobole brwi i w ręce klasnął. Natychmiast dwóch semenów wpadło do izby. – Obszukać go! – zawołał, wskazując na Rzędziana. – Jakom żyw, gwałt mi się tu dzieje! – wrzeszczał Rzędzian. –Jam jest też szlachcic, choć sługa, a waszmość panowie w grodzie za ten postępek będziecie odpowiadali. – Bohun! zaniechaj go! – wtrącił pan Zagłoba. Ale tymczasem jeden z semenów znalazł w Rzędzianowym zanadrzu dwa listy i oddał je podpułkownikowi. Bohun kazał zaraz pójść precz semenom, bo nie umiejąc czytać nie chciał się z tym przed nimi zdradzić. Po czym, zwróciwszy się do Zagłoby rzekł: – Czytaj, a ja na pachołka uważać będę. Zagłoba przymknął lewe oko. na którym miał skałkę, i czytał adres: – „Mnie wielce miłościwej pani i jejmości dobrodzice J. O. kniahini Kurcewiczowej w Rozłogach.” – Toś ty, rarożku, do Łubniów jechał i nie wiesz, gdzie Rozłogi? – rzekł Bohun poglądając strasznym wzrokiem na Rzędziana. – Gdzie mi kazali, tamem jechał! – odparł pachołek. – Mam–li otworzyć? Sigillum szlacheckie święta rzecz – zauważył Zagłoba – Mnie tu hetman wielki dał prawo wszelakie pisma przeglądać. Otwieraj i czytaj. Zagłoba otworzył i czytał: – „Mnie wielce miłościwa pani, etc. Donoszę W. M. Pani, jakom już w Kudaku stanął, skąd, daj Boże szczęśliwie, dzisiejszego rana na Sicz jechał będę, a teraz nocą tu piszę, od niespokojności spać nie mogąc, aby was zaś jaka przygoda od tego zbója Bohuna i jego hultajów nie spotkała. A że mnie tu i pan Krzysztof Grodzicki powiadał, że rychło patrzyć, jak wielka wojna wybuchnie, od której się też i czerń podniesie, przeto zaklinam i błagam W. M. Panią, byś eo instante, choćby i stepy nie wyschły, choćby wierzchem, zaraz z kniaziówną do Łubniów jechać raczyła i tego nie poniechała, gdyż ja na czas wrócić nie zdołam. Którą prośbę racz W. M. Pani zaraz spełnić, abym o szczęśliwość mnie przyrzeczoną mógł być bezpiecznym i za powrotem się rozradować. A co masz W. M. Pani z Bohunem kunktować i mnie przyrzekłszy dziewkę, jemu ze strachu piaskiem w oczy rzucać, to lepiej sub tutelam księcia, mego pana, się schronić, któren praesidium do Rozłogów wysłać nie omieszka, a tak i majętność ocalicie. Przy czym mam zaszczyt etc., etc.” – Hm! mości Bohunie – rzekł pan Zagłoba – usarz coś rogi ci chce przyprawić. Toście do jednej dziewki szli w koperczaki? Czemuś nie mówił? Aleć się pociesz, bo i mnie się raz zdarzyło... Nagle rozpoczęta facecja skonała na ustach pana Zagłoby. Bohun siedział nieporuszenie przy stole, ale twarz jego była jakby konwulsjami ściągnięta, blada, oczy zamknięte, brwi sfałdowane. Działo się z nim coś strasznego. – Co tobie? – spytał pan Zagłoba. Kozak począł gorączkowo ręką machać, a z ust jego wyszedł przyciszony, chrapliwy głos: – Czytaj, czytaj drugie pismo. – Drugie jest do kniaziówny Heleny. – Czytaj, czytaj! Zagłoba zaczął: – „Najsłodsza, umiłowana Halszko, serca mego pani i królowo! Gdy po służbie książęcej jeszcze niemały czas w tych stronach zostać muszę, piszę tedy do stryjny, abyście do Łubniów zaraz jechały, w których żadna twej niewinności szkoda zdarzyć się od Bohuna nie może i wzajemny afekt nasz na szwank narażon nie będzie...” – Dosyć! – krzyknął nagle Bohun i porwawszy się w szale od stołu skoczył ku Rzędzianowi. Obuch zawarczał w jego ręku i nieszczęsny pacholik, uderzony wprost w piersi, jęknął tylko i zwalił się na podłogę. Obłęd porwał Bohuna: rzucił się na pana Zagłobę, wyrwał mu listy i schował je w zanadrze. Zagłoba porwawszy gąsiorek z miodem skoczył ku piecowi i krzyczał: – W imię Ojca i Syna, i Ducha Świętego! Człeku, czyś ty się wściekł? czyś oszalał? Uspokójże się, zmityguj! Wsadźże łeb w wiadro, do stu diabłów!... słyszyszże mnie! – Krwi, krwi! – wył Bohun. – Czy ci się rozum pomieszał? Wsadźże łeb w wiadro, mówię ci! Masz już krew, rozlałeś ją, i to niewinnie. Już ten nieszczęsny wyrostek nie dysze. Diabeł cię opętał – alboś sam diabeł z ostatkiem. Opamiętajże się, a nie, to jechał cię sęk, pogański synu! Tak krzycząc pan Zagłoba przesunął się z drugiej strony stołu ku Rzędzianowi i schyliwszy się nad nim, jął go macać po piersiach i rękę mu do ust przykładać, z których krew się rzuciła obficie. Bohun uchwycił się tymczasem za głowę i skowyczał jak ranny wilk. Potem padł na ławę nie przestając skowyczeć, bo się w nim dusza z wściekłości i bólu rozdarła. Nagle zerwał się, dobiegł do drzwi, wywalił je nogą i wypadł do sieni. – Lećże na złamanie karku! – mruknął do siebie pan Zagłoba. – Leć i rozbij łeb o stajnię albo stodołę, chociaż, jako rogal, bóść śmiało możesz. A to furia! Jeszczem też nic podobnego w życiu nie widział. Zębami tak kłapał jak pies na zalotach. Ale ten pachołek żywie jeszcze, niebożątko. Dalibóg, jeżeli mu ten miód nie pomoże, to chyba zełgał, że szlachcic. Tak mrucząc pan Zagłoba wsparł głowę Rzędziana na swych kolanach i począł mu z wolna sączyć trojniak do ust zsiniałych. – Obaczymy, czy masz dobrą krew w sobie – mówił dalej do omdlałego – gdyż żydowska, podlana miodem albo–li winem, warzy się; chłopska, jako leniwa i ciężka, idzie na spód, a jeno szlachecka animuje się i wyborny tworzy likwor, któren ciału daje męstwo i fantazję. Innym też nacjom różne dał Pan Jezus napitki, aby zaś każda miała swoją stateczną pociechę. Rzędzian jęknął słabo. – Aha, chcesz więcej! Nie, panie bracie, pozwólże i mnie... ot, tak! A teraz, gdyś już dał znak życia, chyba cię przeniosę do stajni i położę gdzie w kącie, aby cię ten smok kozacki do reszty nie rozdarł, gdy wróci. Niebezpieczny to jest przyjaciel – niechże go diabli porwą, bo widzę, że rękę chyższą ma od rozumu. To rzekłszy pan Zagłoba podniósł Rzędziana z ziemi z łatwością, znamionującą niezwykłą siłę, i wyszedł do sieni, a następnie na podwórzec, na którym kilkunastu semenów grało w kości na rozesłanym na ziemi kilimku. Ujrzawszy go powstali, on zaś rzekł: – Chłopcy, a wziąć no mi tego pachołka i położyć na sianie. Niech też który skoczy po cyrulika. Rozkaz spełniono natychmiast, bo pan Zagłoba, jako przyjaciel Bohuna, wielkie miał zachowanie u Kozaków. – A gdzie to pułkownik? – spytał. – Kazał sobie dać konia i pojechał do kwatery pułkowej, a nam też kazał być w gotowości i konie mieć posiodłane. – To i mój gotowy? – Gotowy. – To dawaj. Znajdę tedy pułkownika przy pułku? – A oto i on nadjeżdża. Rzeczywiście, przez sklepioną ciemną bramę domostwa widać było Bohuna nadjeżdżającego z rynku, za nim zaś ukazały się z dala spisy stu kilkudziesięciu mołojców widocznie gotowych do pochodu. – Na koń! – wołał przez sień Bohun na pozostałych na podwórcu semenów. Wszyscy ruszyli się co żywo. Zagłoba wyszedł przed bramę i spojrzał uważnie na młodego watażkę. – W pochód ruszasz? – spytał go. – Tak jest. – A dokąd czort prowadzi? – Na wesele. Zagłoba przysunął się bliżej. – Bój się Boga, synku! Hetman kazał ci miasta strzec, a ty i sam jedziesz, i semenów wyprowadzasz. Rozkaz złamiesz. Tu tłumy czerni czekają tylko chwili sposobnej, by się na szlachtę rzucić – miasto zgubisz, na gniew hetmański się narazisz. – Na pohybel miastu i hetmanowi! – O głowę twoją idzie. – Na pohybel i mojej głowie! Zagłoba poznał, że próżno było gadać z Kozakiem. Zaciął się i choćby siebie i innych miał pogrześć, swego musiał dokazać. Domyślał się też Zagłoba, dokąd wyprawa miała ruszyć, ale sam niewiedział, co z sobą począć: jechać z Bohunem czy zostać? Jechać było niebezpiecznie, bo znaczyło toż samo, co wrazić się w wojennych surowych czasach w awanturniczą, gardłową sprawę. A zostać? Czerń istotnie czekała tylko wieści z Siczy, chwili hasła do rzezi. A może by i nie czekała nawet, gdyby nie tysiąc semenów Bohuna i jego wielka powaga na Ukrainie. Mógł się wprawdzie pan Zagłoba schronić i do obozu hetmanów, ale miał swoje powody, dla których tego nie czynił. Była–li to kondemnatka za jakie zabójstwo czy też mankamencik w księgach, on sam jeden tylko wiedział; dość, że nie chciał w oczy leźć. Żal mu było Czehryna porzucać! Tak mu tu było dobrze, tak tu nikt o nic nie pytał, tak już pan Zagłoba zżył się tu ze wszystkimi, i ze szlachtą, i z ekonomami starościńskimi, i ze starszyzną kozacką! Prawda, że starszyzna rozjechała się teraz, a szlachta siedziała cicho po kątach, bojąc się burzy, ale przecie był Bohun, kompan nad kompany, bibosz nad bibosze. Poznawszy się przy szklenicy zbratali się z Zagłobą od razu. Odtąd nie widziano jednego bez drugiego. Kozak sypał złotem za dwóch, szlachcic łgał, i obu, jako niespokojnym duchom, dobrze było z sobą. Gdy tedy teraz przyszło albo pozostać w Czehrynie i pod nóż czerni iść, albo jechać z Bohunem, pan Zagłoba zdecydował się na to ostatnie. – Kiedyś taki desperat – rzekł – to pojadę i ja z tobą. Możeć się przydam albo pohamuję, gdy będzie trzeba. Już my tak dopasowali ze sobą jako hetka z pętęlką, alem się tego wszystkiego nie spodziewał. Bohun nie odrzekł nic. W pół godziny później dwustu semenów stanęło w pochodowym ordynku. Bohun wyjechał na czoło, a z nim i pan Zagłoba. Ruszyli. Chłopi, stojący tu i owdzie kupami na rynku, spoglądali na nich spode łbów i szeptali zgadując, gdzie jadą, czy wrócą prędko, czy nie wrócą. Bohun jechał milczący, zamknięty w sobie, tajemniczy a posępny jak noc. Semenowie nie pytali, gdzie ich wiedzie. Za nim gotowi byli iść choćby na kraj świata. Po przeprawie przez Dniepr wjechali na gościniec łubniański. Konie szły rysią, wzbijając tumany kurzawy, ale że dzień był skwarny, suchy, wkrótce pokryły się pianą. Zwolnili tedy biegu i rozciągnęli się długim, przerywanym pasmem po gościńcu. Bohun wysunął się naprzód, pan Zagłoba zrównał się z nim chcąc zacząć rozmowę. Twarz młodego watażki była spokojniejsza, jeno smutek śmiertelny malował się na niej widocznie. Rzekłbyś: dal, w której wzrok ginął po północnej stronie, za Kahamlikiem, bieg konia i powietrze stepowe uciszyły w nim tę burzę wewnętrzną, która się zerwała po przeczytaniu listów wiezionych przez Rzędziana. – Żar z nieba leci – rzekł pan Zagłoba – aż słoma w butach parzy. I w płóciennym kitlu za gorąco, bo wiatru wcale nie ma. Bohun, słuchaj no, Bohun! Watażka spojrzał swymi głębokimi, czarnymi oczyma, jakby ze snu zbudzony. – Uważ no, synku – mówił pan Zagłoba – aby cię melankolia nie zajadła, która gdy z wątroby, gdzie jest właściwe jej siedlisko, do głowy uderzy, snadnie rozum pomieszać może. Nie wiedziałem, że tak romansowy z ciebie kawaler. Musiałeś się w maju rodzić, a to jest miesiąc Wenery, w którym taka jest lubość aury, że nawet wiór ku drugiemu wiórowi afekt czuć poczyna, ludzie zaś w onym miesiącu urodzeni większą od innych mają w kościach do białogłów ciekawość. Wszelako ten wygrał, kto się pohamować potrafi, dlatego też radzę ci: lepiej ty zemsty poniechaj. Do Kurcewiczów słuszny możesz mieć rankor, ale albo to jedna dziewka na świecie? Bohun, jak gdyby nie Zagłobie, jeno własnemu żalowi odpowiadając, ozwał się głosem do zawodzenia niż do mowy podobniejszym: – Jedna ona zazula, jedna na świecie! – Choćby też i tak było, to skoro ona do innego kuka, nic ci z tego. Słusznie mówią, że serce jest to wolentarz, któren pod jakim chce znakiem służyć, pod takim służy. Zważ przy tym, że dziewka to jest wielkiej krwi, bo Kurcewicze, słyszę, od książąt ród wywodzą... Wysokie to progi. – Do czorta–że wasze progi, wasze rody, wasze pergaminy! – tu watażka uderzył z całą siłą w głownię szabli: – ot, mnie ród! ot, mnie prawo i pergamin! ot, mnie swat i drużba! O zdrajcy! o wraża krew przeklęta! Dobry wam był Kozak, druh był i brat: do Krymu z nim chodzić, dobro tureckie brać, łupem się dzielić. Ej, hołubili i synkiem zwali, i dziewkę przyrzekli, a teraz co? Przyszedł szlachcic, Laszek cacany, i ot, Kozaka, synka i druha, odstąpili – duszę wydarli, serce wydarli, innemu donia, a ty choć ziemię gryź, ty Kozacze, terpy! terpy!... Watażce głos zadrgał; zęby ścisnął, pięściami o pierś szeroką tętnić począł, aż echo jak z podziemia z niej wychodziło. Nastała chwila milczenia. Bohun oddychał ciężko. Ból i gniew targały na przemian zdziczałą, nie znającą hamulca duszę Kozaka. Zagłoba czekał, aż się zmorduje i uspokoi. – Co tedy chcesz czynić, junaku nieszczęsny? jak postąpisz? – Jak Kozak – po kozacku! – Hm, już widzę, co to będzie. Ale mniejsza z tym. Jedno ci tylko powiem, że to jest państwo wiśniowieckie i do Łubniów niedaleko. Pisał pan Skrzetuski onej kniahini, żeby się tam z dziewką schroniła, to znaczy, że one są pod książęcą opieką, a książę srogi lew... – I chan lew, a ja mu w gardziel właził i ogniem w ślepie świecił. – Co ty, szalona głowo, księciu chcesz wojnę wypowiadać? – Chmiel i na hetmanów się porwał. Co mnie wasz książę! Pan Zagłoba stał się jeszcze niespokojniejszy. – Tfu! do diabła. A to po prostu rebelią pachnie! vis armata, raptus puellae i rebelia – to niby kat, szubienica i stryczek. Dobra szóstka: możesz nią zajechać, jeśli nie daleko, to wysoko. Kurcewicze też bronić się będą. – Taj co? Albo mnie pohybel, albo im! Ot, ja duszu by zhubyw za nich, za Kurcewiczów, oni mi byli bracia, a stara kniahini mać, której ja w oczy jak pies patrzył! A jak Wasyla Tatary złapały, tak kto do Krymu poszedł? kto go odbił? – ja! Kochał ich i służył im jak rab, bo myślał, że tę dziewczynę wysłużę. A oni za to prodały, prodały mene jak raba, na złuju dolu i na neszczastje... Wygnali precz – no, tak i pójdę, tylko się wprzód pokłonię; za sól i chleb, com u nich jadł, po kozacku zapłacę – i pójdę, bo swoją drogę znaju. – I gdzie pójdziesz, gdy z księciem zaczniesz? do Chmiela obozu? – Żeby mnie tę dziewkę dali, ja by był wasz lacki brat, wasz druh, wasza szabla, dusza wasza zaklataja, wasz pies. I wziął by swoich semenów, innych z Ukrainy skrzyknął, taj na Chmiela i na rodzonych braci zaporoskich ruszył i kopytami rozniósł. A chciałby za to nagrody? – nie! Ot, wziąłby dziewczynę i za Dniepr ruszył na boży step, na dzikie ługi, na ciche wody i mnie by było dosyć, a teraz... – Teraześ się wściekł. Watażka nic nie odrzekł, konia nahajem uderzył i pomknął naprzód, a pan Zagłoba począł rozmyślać, w jakie to tarapaty się dostał. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że Bohun zamierzał na Kurcewiczów napaść, krzywdę swą pomścić i dziewczynę przemocą zabrać. I w tej imprezie byłby mu jeszcze pan Zagłoba kompanii dotrzymał. Na Ukrainie trafiały się takie sprawy często, a czasem i uchodziły płazem. Wprawdzie, gdy gwałtownik nie był szlachcicem, rzecz wikłała się i stawała się niebezpieczniejszą, ale za to wymiar sprawiedliwości na Kozaku był trudny, bo gdzie go było szukać i łapać? Po przestępstwie zbiegał w dzikie stepy, gdzie ręka ludzka nie sięgała – i tyle go widziano – a gdy wybuchła wojna, gdy Tatarzy kraj naszli, wtedy przestępca wypływał znowu, bo wtedy spały prawa. Tak mógł uchronić się od odpowiedzialności i Bohun, a pan Zagłoba nie potrzebował mu przecie czynnie pomagać i brać na siebie połowy winy. Nie byłby wreszcie tego w żadnym razie czynił, bo choć mu Bohun był przyjacielem, wszelako nie wypadało Zagłobie, szlachcicowi, w komitywę z Kozakiem przeciw szlachcie wchodzić, zwłaszcza że pana Skrzetuskiego znał i pił z nim. Pan Zagłoba był warchoł nie lada, ale jego warcholstwo miało pewną miarę. Hulać po karczmach czehryńskich z Bohunem i inną starszyzną kozacką, zwłaszcza za ich pieniądze – i owszem; wobec gróźb kozackich dobrze nawet było takich ludzi mieć przyjaciółmi. Pan Zagłoba o skórę swą, choć tu i owdzie poszczerbioną, dbał wielce – aż naraz spostrzegł, że i przez tę przyjaźń wlazł w okrutne błoto. Bo było jasnym, że jeśli Bohun dziewczynę, narzeczoną książęcego porucznika i ulubieńca, porwie, to z księciem zadrze, a wtedy nie pozostanie mu nic innego, jak do Chmielnickiego uciec i do buntu się przyłączyć. Na to kładł pan Zagłoba w myśli stanowcze co do swojej osoby veto, bo do buntu przyłączać się dla pięknych oczu Bohuna nie miał wcale zamiaru, a w dodatku księcia bał się jak ognia. – Tfu! tfu! – mruczał sobie teraz – diabłam za ogon kręcił, a on mnie będzie teraz za łeb kręcił – i ukręci. Niech piorun trzaśnie tego watażkę z białogłowską twarzą, a tatarską ręką! Otom się wybrał na wesele, czyste psie wesele, jak mnie Bóg miły! Niech piorun trzaśnie wszystkich Kurcewiczów i wszystkie podwiki! Co mnie do nich?... już mnie one niepotrzebne. Na kim się zmełło, na mnie się skrupi. I za co? czy to ja się chcę żenić? Niech się diabeł żeni, mnie wszystko jedno; co ja mam do roboty w tej imprezie! Pójdę z Bohunem, to mnie Wiśniowiecki ze skóry obedrze; pójdę od Bohuna, to mnie chłopi zatłuką albo i on sam nie czekając. Najgorzej to z grubiany się bratać. Dobrze mi tak! Wolałbym być tym koniem, na którym siedzę, niż Zagłobą. Na błaznam kozackiego wyszedł, przy paliwodzie się wieszałem, słusznie przeto na obie strony skórę mi wytatarują. Tak rozmyślając spocił się bardzo pan Zagłoba i w jeszcze gorszy wpadł humor. Upał był wielki, koń ciężko niósł, bo dawno nie chodził, a pan Zagłoba był człowiek korpulentny. Miły Boże, co by był za to dał, żeby teraz w chłodku, w gospodzie, nad szklenicą zimnego piwa siedzieć, nie po upale się kołatać i pędzić spalonym stepem! Chociaż Bohun przynaglał, zwolnili jednak biegu, bo żar był straszny. Popaśli trochę konie, przez ten czas zaś Bohun z esaułami rozmawiał, widocznie dawał im rozkazy, co mają czynić, bo dotychczas nie wiedzieli nawet, gdzie jadą. Do uszu Zagłoby doszły ostatnie słowa rozkazu: – Czekać wystrzału. – Dobrze, bat'ku! Bohun zwrócił się nagle ku niemu: – Ty jedziesz ze mną naprzód. – Ja? – rzekł Zagłoba z widocznym złym humorem – ja cię tak kocham, żem już jedną połowę duszy dla ciebie wypocił, czemu bym nie miał i drugiej wypocić? My jak kontusz i podszewka; mam nadzieję, że nas diabli razem wezmą, co mi jest wszystko jedno, bo już myślę, że i w piekle nie może być goręcej. – Jedźmy. – Na złamanie karku. Ruszyli naprzód, a za nimi wkrótce i Kozacy. Ale ci ostatni postępowali z wolna, tak iż wkrótce znacznie zostali w tyle – a w końcu znikli z oczu. Bohun z Zagłobą jechali obok siebie w milczeniu, obaj zamyśleni głęboko. Zagłoba targał wąsy i widocznym było, że pracuje ciężko głową; może sobie układał, jakim by sposobem mógł się z całej tej sprawy salwować. Chwilami mruczał coś do siebie półgłosem, to znów na Bohuna spoglądał, na którego twarzy malowały się na przemian to niepohamowany gniew, to smutek. „Dziw – myślał sobie Zagłoba – że taki gładysz, a i dziewki nawet sobie nie umiał skonwinkować. Kozak jest – to prawda – ale rycerz znamienity i podpułkownik, któren też, prędzej późniéj, jeśli tylko do rebelii nie przystanie, będzie nobilitowany, co wcale od niego zależy. A już pan Skrzetuski, zacny kawaler – i przystojny, ale z tym malowanym watażką na urodę i porównać się nie może. Hej, wezmą też się oni za łby, jak się spotkają, bo obaj zabijaki nie lada.” – Bohun, znasz–li dobrze pana Skrzetuskiego? – spytał nagle Zagłoba. – Nie – odparł krótko watażka. – Ciężką będziesz miał z nim przeprawę. Widziałem go też, jak sobie Czaplińskim drzwi otwierał. Goliat to jest i do wypitki, i do wybitki. Watażka nie odpowiedział i znowu obaj pogrążyli się we własne myśli i własne frasunki, którym wtórując pan Zagłoba powtarzał od czasu do czasu: „Tak, tak, nie ma rady!” Upłynęło kilka godzin. Słońce powędrowało gdzieś het, na zachód ku Czehrynowi; od wschodu powiał wietrzyk chłodny. Pan Zagłoba zdjął kołpaczek rysi, przeciągnął ręką po spoconej głowie i powtórzył raz jeszcze: – Tak, tak, nie ma rady! Bohun obudził się jak ze snu. – Co rzekłeś? – spytał. – Mówię, że już zaraz ciemno będzie. Czy daleko jeszcze? – Niedaleko. Po godzinie ściemniło się rzeczywiście. Ale już też wjechali w jar lesisty, wreszcie na końcu jaru błysnęło światełko. – To Rozłogi! – rzekł nagle Bohun. – Tak! Brr! coś jakoś chłodno w tym jarze. Bohun wstrzymał konia. – Czekaj! – rzekł. Zagłoba spojrzał na niego. Oczy watażki, które miały tę własność, że świeciły w nocy, pałały teraz jak dwie pochodnie. Obaj przez długi czas stali nieruchomie na skraju jaru. Na koniec z dala dało się słyszeć parskanie koni. To Kozacy Bohunowi nadjeżdżali z wolna z głębi lasu. Esauł zbliżył się po rozkazy, które Bohun wyszeptał mu do ucha, po czym Kozacy zatrzymali się znowu. – Jedźmy! – rzekł do Zagłoby Bohun. Po chwili ciemne masy budowli dworskich, lamusy i żurawie studzienne zarysowały się przed ich oczyma. We dworze było cicho. Psy nie szczekały. Wielki, złoty księżyc świecił nad domostwami. Z sadu dochodził zapach kwiatów wiśni i jabłoni; wszędzie tak było spokojnie, noc tak cudna, że zaiste brakło tylko tego, aby jaki teorban ozwał się gdzieś pod oknami pięknej księżniczki. W niektórych oknach było jeszcze światło. Dwaj jeźdźcy zbliżyli się do bramy. – Kto tam? – ozwał się głos nocnego stróża. – Nie poznajesz mnie, Maksyrn? – To wasza miłość. Sława Bohu ! – Na wiki wikiw. Otwieraj. A co tam u was? – Wszystko dobrze. Wasza miłość dawno nie była w Rozłogach. Zawiasy bramy zaskrzypiały przeraźliwie, most spadł na fosę i dwaj jeźdźcy wjechali na majdan. – A słuchaj, Maksym: nie zamykaj bramy i nie podnoś mostu, bo zaraz wyjeżdżam. – To wasza miłość jak po ogień? – Tak jest. Konie przywiąż do palika. Ogniem i mieczem 17